How to Break A Heart
by irina autumn
Summary: Hei, kecil! Apa kau mau tahu cara untuk mematahkan hati? Temukanlah cahaya dan matikan. Semudah berkedip. —natalia


Hei, kecil! Apa kau mau tahu cara untuk mematahkan hati? Temukanlah cahaya dan matikan. Semudah berkedip. —natalia

**i-warn-you**; au, ooc, pointless, plotless, kecepetan, percobaan gagal jadi gapapa diflame =)) aneh dan gaje syalalala~

**disclaimer**; hetalia axis powers belongs to hidekaz himaruya

**note1**; terinspirasi dari puisinya emilie autumn dengan judul sama. puisinya keyen, aku suka :)) gatau. aku kayak orang gila sampai nulis ini segala. hahaha =)) _#ketawagaring_

_**#np**_ emilie autumn – mad girl

* * *

><p><strong>how to break a heart<strong>

© ichi

* * *

><p>"<em>just find a light—<br>—and switch it off,  
>as easy as blinking."<em>

(emilie autumn – how to break a heart)

* * *

><p>"Hei, kecil!"<p>

Yang dipanggil mengangkat muka. Sepasang mata ungu memandang penuh tanya. Sementara yang dipandang—wanita muda dengan helai-helai cokelat panjang dan gaun malam putih yang dinodai dengan cokelat dan merah—berdiri terhuyung dengan wajah memerah. Botol merah di tangan kanannya dijatuhkan, menabrak aspal lembab dan pecahannya menyebar ke mana-mana.

"Mau tahu cara untuk mematahkan hati?"

Yang ditanya memiringkan kepala. Dan wanita itu terbahak, dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan percikan ludah disertai bau alkohol menusuk tajam. Tanpa takut wanita itu melangkah mendekat, tak peduli potongan kaca merah mengoyak telapak kakinya, meninggalkan jejak-jejak merah.

"Temukan cahaya, dan matikan." Ia berkata dengan jemari mengelus pipi lembut si kecil di depannya, "Semudah berkedip!"

Pelajaran pertama yang diterima Natalia Arlovskaya kecil di usianya yang telah menginjak angka tiga.

* * *

><p><em>Temukan cahaya dan matikan.<em>

Natalia kecil kini berusia lima tahun, berada di sebuah taman kanak-kanak dalam balutan seragam biru. Helai-helai pirang platinumnya mulai memanjang, kini disatukan oleh sebuah pita perak berkilap. Sepasang mata ungunya membesar, berkilau indah bak permata. Natalia kecil memang manis, namun—

—kini sorot mata yang indah itu menajam, siap menerkam, dengan kedongkolan memenuhi isinya. Alisnya saling taut. Pisau roti di tangan kanannya ia genggam kuat-kuat. Bibirnya merengut. Aura kelam menguar, hendak mengiris siapapun yang lewat.

"Vee! Ibuu! Anak itu merusak lukisankuu, veee!"

Di depan Natalia kecil berdiri seorang anak berambut cokelat kemerahan yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Di depan mereka terdapat sebuah lukisan—lukisan gunung dan sungai yang indah—yang kini sobek, tiang penyangganya patah. Di sekitar mereka ada banyak orang, guru-guru yang berusaha menenangkan tangisan si anak, dan murid-murid lain yang berbisik seraya menatap Natalia tajam.

Natalia berlari, menghiraukan teriakan anak itu yang makin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

><p><em>Temukan cahaya dan matikan.<em>

Natalia kecil telah tumbuh, tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja putri yang cantik. Helai-helai pirang platinumnya makin memanjang, semakin halus dan lembut. Sayangnya—

—paras cantik itu berganti menjadi ngeri saat ini. Ketika Natalia tanpa ampun meremas jemari seorang lelaki berambut cokelat, mengabaikan bunyi _krek krek krek_ mengerikan dari jemarinya, dan jeritan kesakitan dari mulutnya.

"Natalia, hentikan!"

Natalia melepaskan tangan malang sang lelaki. Ia mendengus.

"Kenapa kau mematahkan jari Toris, hah?"

Yang bertanya hanya dihadiahi tatapan tajam. Natalia menunduk, mengambil pita perak bernoda cokelat. Kemudian berlari pergi.

* * *

><p><em>Temukan cahaya dan matikan.<em>

Natalia kecil telah tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Tidak lagi duduk di bangku sekolah. Sudah mampu mencari uang sendiri. Wajahnya pun semakin cantik. Dan—

—di malam ini seorang gadis melihatnya belumuran darah. Melihat pisau penuh darah yang ada di genggamannya. Melihat pecahan-pecahan kaca di mana-mana. Dan gadis itu memekik ketika kepala sang kakak menggelinding menuju kakinya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku!"

"Balas dendam." Natalia menjawab enteng.

* * *

><p><em>Temukan cahaya dan matikan.<em>

Natalia berbaring. Iris ungunya menatap langit-langit penjara yang dekil. Matanya enggan terpejam. Ketakutan pun tak mampu menguasai hatinya.

Besok adalah hukuman mati.

Tidak ada permintaan terakhir di hatinya. Cahayanya telah lama dipadamkan dengan brutal.

* * *

><p><em>Temukan cahaya dan matikan.<em>

Pelajaran pertama yang tak akan pernah terlupa.

.

Ingatkah pada masa ketika Natalia menghancurkan mahakarya seorang anak?

Nama baik Natalia kecil tidaklah seindah parasnya. Di taman kanak-kanak, Natalia kecil selalu sendiri. Ia bermain sendiri, menghiraukan anak-anak yang berbaur, membentuk geng, dan bermain bersama.

Dan anak itu—anak yang ia hancurkan lukisannya itu—mulanya berniat baik. Ia mengajak Natalia kecil melukis bersama. Sayangnya lukisan Natalia terlalu indah, hingga ia berteriak ketakutan, hingga Natalia kecil yang labil melayangkan pisaunya.

.

Dan ingatkah pada masa ketika Natalia mematahkan jari seseorang?

Siang itu matahari bersinar terik. Panas begitu menyengat hingga lapangan menjelma menjadi pangggangan raksasa. Natalia berlari ke kelas, dengan pita perak di tangannya. Pitanya—pita favoritnya yang paling berharga—terlepas di tengah jalan, dan ia membutuhkan cermin untuk memasangnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berambut cokelat menabraknya. Pita perak itu melayang entah ke mana. Lelaki itu berusaha membantu Natalia berdiri, dan—

—lelaki itu tanpa sadar menginjak pitanya.

.

Dan ingatkah pada masa ketika Natalia membunuh orang?

Natalia mempunyai dua orang kakak. Satu adalah kakak perempuan yang nyawanya telah lama direnggut oleh penyakit berbahaya. Dan satunya lagi adalah kakak laki-laki, yang telah memberikannya sebuah pita putih, yang sangat ia cintai selama ini.

Suatu malam, ketika Natalia tengah bersantai, telepon berdering. Sebuah panggilan dari rumah sakit. Mengabarkan bahwa kakaknya telah meninggal. Ditemukan di belakang sebuah rumah kosong dengan kondisi berlumuran darah, kemudian meninggal dalam perjalanan.

Natalia terkulai lemas dan terisak.

Dan Natalia bukanlah gadis bodoh dan tak berdaya. Seorang diri ia mengadakan penyelidikan. Dewi keberuntungan berpihak padanya, ia menemukan sang pelaku. Di malam itu, ketika hujan lebat turun disertai petir menyambar, ia mengetuk pintu. Seseorang membuka pintu, ia sambut dengan tatapan benci dan senyuman pembunuh.

Malam itu menjadi malam berdarah, dengan tetes-tetes merah menodai karpet mahal, botol-botol wiski melayang membentur dinding bata. dan kepala seorang lelaki menggelinding lepas.

.

Natalia mematikan cahaya bukan tanpa alasan.

Natalia mematikan cahaya karena cahayanya juga dimatikan.

* * *

><p>Natalia Arlovskaya melangkah tenang. Matanya ditutupi kain hitam. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berdiri menanti ajal.<p>

Kemudian algojo menarik pelatuknya.

* * *

><p>Cara terbaik untuk mematahkan hati seseorang adalah dengan menutup cahaya—<p>

—karena dalam gelap tidak akan terlihat apa-apa.

Umpamakanlah cahaya adalah harapan, kesukaan, ataupun cinta. Dan cahaya itu dipadamkan, entah dengan cara ditiup perlahan atau dihempaskan ke dinding terdekat.

Lalu apa yang kau bayangkan?

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>

**note2**; ini apa coba -_- gak tau. aku pusing. aku bete. aku kena wb. aku maksa nulis. hasilnya gagal total ;_; betebetebete sumpah. rasanya mau teriak ih -_-

**note3**; btw kalau ada yang nanya: aku pake chara canon sebagai peran pembantu, bukan oc. aku males aja nyebutin namanya -_- _#ngek_

**note4**; ma-masih adakah yang mau mereview? ;_;


End file.
